


To Our Future

by andrearitsu



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Vivid Strike!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: A few months after their friendship were restored, Fuuka feels she needs to talk to Rinne about something important…





	To Our Future

“I’m coming over, if that’s okay.”

Rinne Berlinetta had heard the message Fuuka Reventon had left for her this morning. She had the day off from both school and training, so Rinne looked forward to seeing her beloved Fuu-chan again.

Four months had passed since the fight between the two and while they had seen each other several times since then, Rinne still felt like she wanted to see Fuuka more and more by every passing day.

But the direct and serious tone of Fuuka’s message couldn’t help but make Rinne feel a little out of comfort. She couldn’t think of any reason for Fuuka to be upset with her, but something was off about how she sounded.

“Miss Rinne, your friend is here.”

The maid who had informed her of Fuuka’s arrival returned to her duties as Rinne went to meet up with her guest. In the foyeur she stood, in clothes that barely matched as usual.

´”Fuu-chan, you’re here.”

“Yo Rinne, sorry for the short notice.”

The tone of Fuuka’s voice was considerably happier than on her message, which calmed Rinne. She approached Fuuka and gave her a hug before the two continued upstairs to Rinne’s room.

“I was glad to hear you wanted to come over today, we’ve not been able to see each other for a few weeks now.”

“I’ve been very busy, the gym has been getting a lot of attention after the Winter Cup and after you held the presentation there everyone have been swarming the place.”

“Is that so, well that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“Why you didn’t sound like yourself in the message.”

“Oh…”

“I was worried something had happened, you seemed worried and tense.”

“Well, that wasn’t really related to the gym.” Fuuka looked over her shoulder for a second. “But it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so…”

“What about you? I’m sure you’ve been busy as well.”

“Training has been rough, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Coach takes good care of me.”

“I’m glad to hear it, it seems you and Jill were both able to start anew.”

“And us.”

“I’m sorry?”

“We were also able to start anew, weren’t we?”

“Heh, I like to think of it more as us picking back up where we left off.”

The two talked for hours and eventually had dinner with Rinne’s parents. Before either of them had noticed, the sun had started setting down for the evening, painting the sky a vivid orange hue.

“Isn’t it pretty, Fuu-chan?”

Rinne had taken Fuuka outdoors to her backyard, where they could watch the sunset together. The two young girls held each others hands tight, Rinne eventually lowering her head to Fuuka’s shoulder.

“Yeah… It is.”

“I love you.”

“Heh…” Fuuka blushed. “I love you too, Rinne.”

“I was so worried, you know?”

“About my message? I told you it was nothi-”

“For a while I thought I had done something to upset you without knowing.”

“No, I wasn’t upset. Not with you.”

“But you were upset with someone?”

“Only myself.”

“Fuu-chan, you promised you’d talk to me if you needed someone to support you or help you.”

“Really, it’s nothing.”

“Fuu-chan.”

“…”

Fuuka stood silent, her gaze falling to the grass at her feet. Rinne could feel how her grip tightened while lightly shaking, as if she was about to cry. She moved to the front of her friend.

“Fuu-chan, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m…” Fuuka swallowed some saliva before continuing, trying not to cry. “I’m scared…”

“Scared, you? Of what?”

“Of something I want to say… Or rather what might follow.”

“Fuu-chan, look at me.”

Fuuka raised here eyes back to Rinne’s level. The two stared at each other for a brief moment until Fuuka had recovered some of her breath.

“Will you…” Fuuka stopped herself from continuing.

“Take your time. I’m here for you.”

“It’s just, I’ve been thinking about you, about us, a lot over these months.”

“What kind of thoughts?”

“Thoughts about how I never want us to be separate again. Thoughts about how I can’t imagine my life without you in it again. All these thoughts have been running in my head and I can’t focus.”

“It’s the same for me, you know that, right?”

“I want to be by your side forever, Rinne.”

“Fuu-chan, I know, and I want you there too.”

“Then…” Fuuka recovered her breath again and wiped her tears . “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Will you…” Fuuka fell to her knees and spoke from the bottom of her lungs. “Rinne Berlinetta, will you marry me!?”

Rinne stood still for a second, barely blinking. Afterwards, she found herself laughing. She couldn’t help it, even though she could see Fuuka’s confused look on her tear-stained face.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Fuu-chan. I don’t mean to laugh.”

“What’s so funny? … Damn it, I knew I shouldn’t ha-”

“We’re kids, Fuu-chan! You’ve not even turned fourteen yet.”

“I…” Fuuka pouted as she turned her face to the side. “I know that.”

“There would be years before we could get married.”

“I know that!” Fuuka’s voice was serious. “That’s why I told you I want to stay by your side forever. I’m saying that I want us to marry when we’re older.”

“Fuu-chan… I didn’t realize you were this serious.”

“…”

“Of course.”

“What?”

“Of course I’ll marry you when we’re older.”

“You’re… You’re not just making fun of me?”

“I’m not. Truth to be told, I’m very glad you’d even consider me.”

“I’d never consider anyone else.”

“And neither would I.” Rinne smiled as she put her hand on Fuuka’s head. “But Fuu-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re supposed to be on one knee when you propose, not both.”

Fuuka’s face grew redder than Rinne had ever seen it. Fuuka wasn’t someone who was shy or easy to embarass, but the fact that even someone like her had these side to her was something Rinne found adorable.

She helped her friend back up on her feet and gave her a kiss before embracing her again. Rinne could tell that Fuuka’s heartbeat was still much higher than it usually was, but she revelled a little in it.

“I couldn’t afford a ring but I figured… When we’re older I can.”

“You’re the worst proposer ever.”

“Yeah well, buckle up because you’re stuck with me!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way…”

* * *

 

**Epilogue - Five years later**

Fuuka Reventon looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn’t like to wear makeup, not as a child or an adult. Nontheless, Rinne Berlinetta had insisted that on her wedding day Fuuka had to look fashionable for once.

Vivio and Einhart had helped with the preparations, having planned their own ceremony at the same time. Einhart had even done Fuuka the honor of bugging her every other minute to remind her of what she’s doing.

The knock on the door was a sign that it was time for that to happen once more. Sure enough, Einhart opened the door and let out a soft chuckle as she saw Fuuka dressed up in a beautiful yellow dress.

“Are you ready, miss bride?”

“You tell me. I look like a different person.”

“You look great. Do you have the ribbon ready?”

“Of course, we’ve gone over this eleven times today.”

“I just want your special day to be perfect.”

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

“You’re sick?”

“No, nervous. Real nervous.”

“You weren’t nervous enough to throw up when you faced Rinne on the training ground all those years ago, is this really a bigger undertaking?”

“Not helping, Haru.”

“Well, then I guess telling you that you’re walking down to meet your bride in three minutes isn’t helping either.”

“Yeah, definitly throwing up, hold back my hair.”

“Sure thing.”

As the two left the room a few minutes later, Fuuka started to feel a strange sensation of calm within her nervousity. And as she laid her eyes found Rinne in the main chamber, all bad feelings disappeared.

“To our future then, Fuu-chan?”

“To our future, Rinne.”

**Author's Note:**

> After the finale episode aired and lead character designer Takuya Fujima illustrated Fuuka and Rinne in matching wedding dresses, I knew I had to write a story leading up to it.
> 
> This fic was originally posted on my writing tumblr (http://andrea-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
